


Christmas

by MorethanUSWNT



Series: Charles Luthor-Danvers [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, F/F, Family, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Mother and Son, Slow Burn, i don’t know what else to tag sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorethanUSWNT/pseuds/MorethanUSWNT
Summary: This is going to apart of a series including the small Luthor-Danvers family I’m creating. Each story will be one or two chapters, they will not be in sequential order but will piece together. Thank you for readingA Christmas Story. Lena Luther and her young son spend the holiday morning together before she heads off to work. How does this blonde haired bright blue eyed beauty come in and distrupt her workday? She doesn’t know but she willing to take her offer.





	Christmas

The snow created a small blanket of white across the yard. A small pale face can be seen through the glass window pane. Green eyes follow a white puff of fur happily skip across the cold ground. The face belongs to Lena Luthor, a young mother who glances between her sweet boy sleeping on the couch perpendicular to the old arm chair she’s perched on and the white dog outside. She waits a couple minutes giving the dog one last chance to enjoy the snow before raising up onto her feet. Grabbing the mismatched mugs no longer filled with hot chocolate off the beaten up coffee table she shuffles into the small kitchen that’s position just off the living room her son still sleeps in. 

With a sigh she turns to look at her son. The young boy, just four years old looks peaceful with closed eyes. On his face sits a soft smile, maybe he dreams of sugar plums dancing in his head, maybe Theo - his dog - is dancing in his head. Lena thinks to herself “Whatever is bringing him a smile is better than what makes him frown when’s hes awake.” 

Her eyes move from the boy to the rest of the room. She takes it all in. The couch he sleeps on that’s a little over stuff and most definitely scratched on the back. They bought it last month from the nice man across the street. The coffee table came from the corner store on Fifth and Elm. It was the cheapest they had, the man behind the counter knew Lena and gifted it to her when she came in looking for a bed frame. The chair she just sat in sits out of place in the, well you could say cozy, living room. It’s worn from where her father used to sit every night as he read to her and her brother before sending them off to bed. A grandfather clock sits along the wall in front of the chair. They were the only things she could snag after her fathers passing that didn’t already belong to her brother or her adoptive mother. 

The scratch at the door pulls her from her study of the small living room. She walks over and opens the door as the small dog, Theo, runs into the house. A small chuckled is pulled out of the woman and she picks the dog up and walks back into the living room. 

She finds herself back into the position she was in earlier, socked feet tucked underneath herself as the dog snuggles up in her lap. She picks her glasses off the arm of the chair and slides them back on to her face. Leaning over the door she picks up her book and flips it open. With a final glance at her son the sound of the grandfather clock calls out to her. It rings out to tell her the time. 11:00. 

She reads for a few minutes, her focus seems to be elsewhere. Another small sigh escapes through her lips as she stands and makes her way over to the boy. 

“Charles.” A low whisper a first. With a little shake she tries again, “Charles.”

She doesn’t get a response. Scooping up the child she makes her way out of the living room. Passing the kitchen and a small bathroom she enters the last room of the house. On the floor lays a twin mattress covered in a brown afghan and a pillow encased in a superhero cover. Next to the twin size mattress is a small black bed frame holding another twin sized mattress. Instead a deep red blanket and old stripped sheets cover the mattress. A flat pillow lays at the top of the bed but it is uncover. A lamp is placed in between the two beds. Just across from the two beds a dresser holding what few items Lena does own fills the wall next to the door. 

She lays the boy down on the bed on the floor, Theo curls up at the feet of the boy and lays his head down to watch Lena tucked the dark haired boy under the blanket. She gets up and turns to her own bed. Sliding off her socks she slips them into a dresser drawer. With the shut of the drawer she hears a small sound just barely a breath. It’s uneven, unlike the ones just escaping her son a few moments ago. She turns back to face the beds. 

Bright green eyes identical to her own slowly open. A smile a little bit bigger than the one on his face when he was sleeping downstairs can be seen just barely as his head pokes out from the brown afghan. “Mama.”

“Charles, you should be asleep.” The green eyed woman sits down on her sons bed. Her hands instinctively runs through his thick hair. 

“I was, I heard you.”

“I’m sorry to wake you Charles. Let’s get back to sleep shall we?” The young mom questions. 

“Tomorrow’s Christmas mama.” Bright eyes shine in the dark of the night. 

“I know sweet boy, but it’s late and Santa can’t come to a house if the boy is not asleep.”

The boys eyes wided but quickly close. “I’m asleep mama.” 

“Not quite. Keep your eyes close and mama will do the same. He’ll be here in no time baby.”

“Promise mama?” the small voice barely is heard over the wind blowing outside. 

Lena opens her eyes already knowing her son has done the same. She leans over and wraps her pinky tight around her sons. “Promise.”

They both close their eyes and a few moments later the grandfather clock down the hall can be heard striking midnight as Christmas day is finally here. 

Lena glances back at her son and see’s he is sleeping. Just before she falls asleep she whispers into the dark room. “Merry Christmas Charles.” The women falls asleep soon after mentally setting an alarm clock for 4:00 am to be ready for the morning. 

Nearing 12:30 the boy opens his eyes knowing his mom is asleep. “Merry Christmas mama.”

The next morning, just like every morning, Lena wakes up at 4:00am. She rolls over glancing down at the boy to ensure he is fast asleep and slips out of the room down the hall. She reaches the kitchen and opens a cabinet high above where her son can venture. Behind the rice and canned carrots sits a bright red fire truck carefully wrapping in Santa wrapping paper. Lena attaches a small note that reads. 

Dear Charles Luthor,  
After all you have been through this year I believe you deserve one very special present. I hope that you enjoy playing with it as much as I enjoyed making it for you.  
Sincerely Santa Clause. 

Lena smiles at the package proud to have saved enough money to buy the toy for her son. She sneaks back through the hall into the living room with the small dog now at her and feet. With a look down the hall into her and her sons room to find him still asleep she places the package underneath a tiny christmas tree. 

It was the best they could come up with. Lenas money from her job barely covered the house, and the food, and she needed the fire truck. But she made sure Charles was to get a christmas tree, more like Charles made sure they got a Christmas tree, and the three foot pushing maybe four feet leaned to far to the right and held a few ornaments charles made in preschool. 

Now underneath it sat a wrapped present waiting for its owner to discover it. 

Shuffling back into the kitchen Lena reaches into the cabinet for what she knows should be “just add water pancake mix” left over from the last time her best friend Sam stopped over with three bags of groceries and a bottle of wine. She pulls it out from behind a nearly empty cereal box and box of crackers Charles snacks on. 

Making her way over to the cuboard above the oven she grabs a small pan and sets it on an already heated up stove top. She continues to make pancakes until there’s 5 or 6 stacked on a plate waiting for after Charles has opened his present. 

She glances up at the clock, it has alreadly striked five, which she must of missed when she was running around and she believes she can crawl back into bed before the young boy is awoken at six. 

Not nearly enough time later Lena’s eyes open to her son ever so nicely laying directly on top of her. 

“Mama, Christmas! Santa has to have come?” He hops off of his mother and hurried to the door of the room. 

“Come back here little boy.” Lena says as she sits up in her bed. 

The boys giggles and run into his mothers open arms. “Merry Christmas my sweet boy.”

“Merry Christmas mama”

She picks him up and grabs two pairs of socks out of the drawers one for her son and one for herself. She carries the green eyed boy down to the living room and places him on the couch. With a small gasp Lena know he can see his present. 

“He came mama!” Bright eyes meet hers. 

“Yes Charles, just for you.” She slides the socks onto his feet and then hers so they both can avoid the cold floor and watched as her son runs to the tree and pulls the present with him back to the couch. Theo hops up to join the family and Lena watches her son carefully unwrap the present. 

“A fire truck,” Charles gasps. 

“Exactly what you asked for right Charles?” Lena hopes she got this one right. 

“This is exactly what I wanted mama, you know why!”

She doesn’t actually. For months she couldn’t understand why the young boy wanted a fire truck. It started just after school started when they moved into the small house they now occupy. 

“Because the fire truck saved you and me mama, it didn’t save daddy but you and me. Can I go play mama?” With a quick nod she lets her son run off the the hallway hearing him run the truck down to the door of their bedroom and back to the front door in the living room. She escapes to the kitchen to make coffee. 

“That’s why he wanted a fire truck. Because a fire truck saved us, but it didn’t save daddy.” The boy was right, almost. 

On August 18th, a few short months ago Lena, her then husband Jack, and Charles lost their home to a fire. They lost everything to a fire. Jack was doing something in the basement. He was also doing something Lena didn’t know about. But it back fired. Literally. And she’s lucky to have grabbed Charles and escaped. Her late husband though was unlucky. She remembers that day well. 

After running out of the burning building a firefighter took Charles over to the truck to distract him while Lena was guided to an abundance to check her burns. The boy never mentioned them unless she asked for what he wanted for Christmas. But he believe that those firefighters and trucks saved them. And she wasn’t going to change his mind. 

Her son came peering around the door to the kitchen and Lena waved him in. “Come Charles eat your pancakes before Aunt Sam gets here.”

“Why is Aunt Sam coming today? You have to work today Mama?”

“I do Charles,” Lena said upsettingly. 

“But it’s christmas!” Her son began to pout.

She scooped up the boy from the chair he sat in and pulled him into her lap where she was sitting across from him. 

“I’m so sorry sweet boy, I have too. I promise Aunt Sam will drop you off at the store at 5 but I have to do this Charles.” She said this seriously. And the boy understands. He was much smarter than his peers. 

“It’s alright mama, I’ll be good. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“You are always so good Charles. Always so good to me.” With a squeeze she set her son back into his own chair and headed off into their room to get dressed. 

Appearing back in the kitchen with her uniform on she cleared away her and her sons plates and called him to come back into the room to get dressed. 

A hour later, with both of the Luthors ready to go Sam knocked at the door. 

“Aunt Sam!” Charles yelled out running to open it for her. 

“Charles we do not open the door without...” Lena started. 

She was met with the reply “Too late.” when she saw her best friend already through the door. 

“...me. Charles we know this rule.”

“Yes mama but it’s Aunt Sam.”

“And if it wasn’t Aunt Sam.” 

“Then...” Charles didn’t know how to reply. 

With a smile Sam stepped in. “She beat you this time Charles.” 

“Dangit.” The boy said as he hurried off further into the living room. “Have you seen my fire truck Aunt Sam!”

“No Charles, look at how cool.” Sam beamed back at the child and then glanced up at Lena. She knew the truck was a little expensive and also knew Lena had no money to pay for it either. 

“Hi Sam.” Lena said pulling her friend up and into a hug.

“Hey Lee, how are you.”

“We are doing alright, aren’t we Charles.” 

No reply came back but the little boy took a few seconds to nod his head and look back towards his toy. 

“I brought groceries.” Sam said placing another three bags of food on the table.

“Sam you need to stop doing this.”

“Well you don’t let me help you so I bring food.”

Lena sighed and helped the brown eyed woman put the food away in her kitchen. 

“What am I going to do with you Arias.”

“Keep me around.” Sam teased back. 

“I guess so.” 

The grandfather clock striked 10 and Lena look up at the sound. 

“My shift is 11-6.” Lena said to Sam.

“Want him there by 5?” 

“You already know it.” Lena smiles as she gives Sam a quick tight hug and begins to layer on her scarf and jackets. 

“Are you leaving mama?” 

“Yes Charles, come give me a hug. I will see you later.”

“Good bye mama, I love you.” 

“I love you too Charles.”

“Pinky promise?”

She wraps her finger around his. “Pinky promise.” 

And as she closes the door she hears sam yell out, “Stay safe!”

She trudges down the street through the snow to the bus stop and climbs aboard the bus. 

“Hello Henry.” 

“Hi Mrs. Spheer.”

“Please, it’s Miss Luthor now.”

The driver clears his throat, “Of course, I’m sorry Miss Luthor. Work today?” 

“Indeed.”

“Well this is your stop,” He says as he slows the bus in front of the bus stop nearest her job. “Stay safe and merry christmas.”

“Merry christmas to you Henry.” She says with a wave as she marched through the snow towards the store. 

Entering she sees that Macy is working with her and smiles at the older woman as she opens her locker and stuffs her jacket and scarf inside. 

“A cookie Lena? I made them yesterday.”

“Thank you Macy, can I save some for my son?”

“Of course there’s a bunch, he’s coming later right? I love that boy of yours.”

“He’ll be here later, I love him too.”

“Well Lena lets get this day going, maybe it will fly by.”

Surprisingly the day did. There were barely any customers today but of course it’s Christmas. It was until Sam stopped in with Charles that she realized how soon she was going to get out of here.

“Mama!”

“Charles.” she hugs her boy, “Hi sweet boy” 

“How was your day Mama?” 

“Very good sweet heart. And yours with Sam.”

“It was great we had a nice lunch and even went the store. She bought me a firefighter to go with my truck.”

“Did you thank her.” She said with a playful glare at her friend for buying her son a toy but followed it by a mouthed ‘thank you’. 

“I did mama because I’m a good boy.”

“Indeed you are Charles. Say good bye to Sam so she can head home.”

“Good bye aunt sammie. I love you.”

“I love you too sweat pea, merry christmas.”

“Merry christmas.” The boy said. 

“Merry christmas Sam.

“Merry Christmas Lee. Stay safe.” 

“You too.”

Lena turn to her son and had him follow her into the back room.

“Macy!” Charles called out.

“Oh my Charles look at you.” The kind old woman replied. 

“Merry Christmas Macy.”

“Merry Christmas to you too Charles, do you know what I have for you?”

“No what?” The curious boy asked. 

“Cookies.” Macy said with a laugh.

“Cookies!” 

“Yeah! Do you want some.”

“Please, if it’s okay mama?” He looks back at his mother. 

“Of course but not to many, 3”

“5.” Charles whispered to Macy.”

“3 or I can say 1.” Lena teased the boy. 

“She said three Macy lets go!” Charles grabbed Macy’s hand and headed for the locker room. 

Just then the bell for the door signaled a customer. Lena and Macy glanced towards the blonde woman that entered the store. 

“I can take it.” Macy said as Lena began to walk back towards the front. 

“No no let me, go ahead and get Charles some cookies” she turned and headed towards the customer. 

“Hi, how may I help you.” Lena asked politely. 

“Hi, i’m, hi yeah, it’s christmas, oh my gosh they have you work here on Christmas, oh I’m sorry yeah, it’s christmas and my mom and sister will be arriving at 7:30 for dinner and I don’t have anything to cook. I forgot.” The blonde women rambled out. 

With a laugh Lena looked to the gorgeous woman. Blue eyes wided at the sound of laughter and her cheeks went red, “God I’m sorry I rambled didn’t I.”

“It was endearing. You forgot about Christmas?” Lena asked. 

“I did!” The blonde woman replied with urgency. 

“Hey don’t worry I can probably help. What do you need.”

“Honestly,” The blonde said, “Something, anything to cook.” 

Lena led them over to the meat section and help the blonde pick out a turkey. She went through the aisles of the store she knew very well gathering up enough to feed an army.

“Is this enough?” The blue eyes pierced through her. 

“Of course, unless your feeding an army.”

“I practically am, cause my mom and my sister and she’ll bring her girlfriend and my best friend he’ll bring my other friend and wow.” 

“You’ll be fine.” Lena assures the girl. 

“Thank you um a um...”

“Lena, my names Lena.”

“Thank you Lena, I’m Kara uh by the way.”

“Well Kara I wish you good luck.”

“Thank you so so much.” Kara said as they made their way over to the check out. Just then Charles came running out with a cookie in each hand and one shoved in his mouth.

“Mwawa!” He muffles. 

“Charles give me a moment. I’m busy.” 

The boy paused and looked up at the tall blonde woman. He quickly swallowed his cookie. 

“Is this your son?” Kara ask.

“Yes this is Charles.”

“Hi!” The boy said excitedly, “Merry christmas.”

“Merry Christmas to you too kiddo. Are you having a big dinner tonight too?” Lena froze.

“Nope.” Charles replied innocently. Kara looked up at the raven haired women in front of her and realized her mistake.

“Well that’s okay is it going to be you and your mom?” Kara treaded carefully.

“Yep, we are gonna eat tonight right mama.” Lenas cheeks went a brighter red. 

“Yes Charles we will be eating dinner tonight.” Lenas memories glances back that the first couple months she skipped dinner, and lunch and maybe breakfast, to give Charles some food.

“Well I don’t know if this is crazy or not but you could always come by my place. Even if you just take some food and leave. My group always welcomes a few stragglers.” Kara said with an awkward laugh.

“We couldn’t do that.” Lena said quickly. 

“No, no it’s christmas. It would be horrible of me to not offer up some food. You know I have plenty.” Kara gestured to the amount of bags already filled with food. 

“Are you sure about this.” Lena asked. 

“Of course.” Kara said back confidently. 

“Okay.”

“Okay! Really! Oh my gosh awesome!” Kara laughed. Lena did too “Can I put my number in your phone.” Lena stopped laughing.

“Um I don’t uh yeah I...” Lena stuttered. 

“It’s alright let me write my address down for you.” Kara pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and daringly reach over and snatched the pen tucked behind Lena’s ear.

“7:30.” Kara said with a sweet smiled and bright cheeks.”

“We will be there.”

With that Kara left the store and Lena finally took a breath she felt she had been holding the whole 30 minutes she had been with Kara. 

“Are you alright mama?” The boy pulled Lena from her own world.

“Yes Charles come on my shift has ended we should head home and get ready to head to Kara’s.”

She reached over and grabbed the pen and paper Kara left behind on the conveyor belt and saw the two $20 bills underneath her note. It read her address and ‘To make sure you can catch a cab.’

It was more than enough to get home and get to the address and usually she would never take the money but for once Lena was going to use the money for what Kara asked her to. 

She felt some sort of pull.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leave comments and kudos. All mistakes are mine, I suck at proof reading oops.


End file.
